Cuarto Menguante
by Jane Cullen 028
Summary: LUNA NUEVA. Bella saltó del acantilado, se golpeó la cabeza y perdió la memoria. Los Cullen volvieron creyendo que Bella quiso suicidarse y Alice amenazó al “Doctor Masen” para que se haga cargo de sus sesiones de terapia para recordar. Vampiros.


**Cuarto Menguante**

_Resumen_: LUNA NUEVA. Bella saltó del acantilado, se golpeó la cabeza y perdió la memoria. Los Cullen volvieron creyendo que Bella quiso suicidarse y Alice amenazó al "Doctor Masen" para que se haga cargo de sus sesiones de terapia para recordar.

_Advertencia:_ Posible lemon en el futuro. Esta historia es alternativa al final de Luna Nueva.

_Diclaimer:_ Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Prefacio **_

-Hola Bella.

Su belleza me cautivó. Sabía que tenía que tener miedo, pero no pude evitar tomarme el atrevimiento de mirar sus rasgos gatunos, su cabellera pelirroja y su sonrisa aguda.

Por alguna razón, tuve la sensación de que ya la conocía, y que esa mujer estaba involucrada en la pérdida de mis recuerdos.

-¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas? –adivinó mirando mi cara de desconcierto.

-Lo siento, pero perdí temporalmente la memoria.

Ella comenzó a carcajearse. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en mí y sentí el terror recorriendo inconsciente por mi cuerpo.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí y retrocedí unos pasos.

-Lo cierto es Bella, que no sirve de esta manera. Si no recuerdas, no servirá de nada matarte.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza. Sentía los pies atados al suelo, como si fuera imposible moverme. Tenía que salir de allí corriendo. El problema era que, con mi mala suerte, lo más probable hubiese sido que me hubiese tropezado.

-Sí Bella. Estoy aquí para matarte, y aunque intentes escapar, nunca podrás.

En un momento estaba delante de mí, y al otro estaba detrás. Era casi imposible. Parecía como si se hubiese desplazado a la velocidad de la luz. Pero eso era imposible ¿no?

-Soy un vampiro Bella-dijo acercándose a mí. La miré con incredulidad, hasta que sus colmillos brillaron. Abrí los ojos de estupor ¿Un vampiro?

Se desplazó hasta mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y golpeó mi estómago. Sentía como si alguien me hubiese tirado una roca de cien kilos y esta hubiese chocado contra mi cuerpo débil. Me retorcí, tomándome con las manos la zona abdominal.

-Tu noviecito, Edward Cullen, mató al mío para salvarte, y ahora es mi turno de matarte a ti. Él te hizo esa cicatriz de medialuna.

No sabía como era posible, pero mi cerebro aún funcionaba, abnegado por el dolor, como una máquina de motor puesta en marcha. Alice y Emmet Cullen eran vampiros entonces. Por eso eran tan perfectos, tan milimétricamente hermosos. ¿Y quien rayos era Edward Cullen? Cerré los ojos.

-¿Cómo… como era él?

El dolor me carcomía las entrañas y la voz del cuerpo había salido sin proponérmelo. En esos momentos quería morir sin recordar, tenía la sensación de que me produciría más dolor. Pero la curiosidad era más fuerte.

-Cabello cobrizo, ojos miel, como todos los de su maldito aquelarre-escupió-Imbéciles. Creen que son mejores solo por no saciar su sed con estúpidos humanos.

Parecía concentrada en su desprecio, y tardó unos minutos en volver a centrar su atención en mí. No tardé demasiado en relacionarlo. Edward Masen tenía el mismo color de ojos que Alice y Emmet muchas veces. Pero sus ojos eran negros como el carbón… como los de ella.

La observé, moviendo lentamente el cuello. Eran iguales a los de él. Entonces… eso implicaba que Edward Masen era un vampiro, al igual que Alice, Emmet, y probablemente Jasper, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle.

-Pero no te preocupes, ahora les daré una lección Bella, cuando te mate de la forma más dolorosa que existe.

Se acercó a la misma velocidad y golpeó mi espalda. El dolor recorrió mi cuerpo una vez más. Gemí, angustiada.

-Hasta que no recuerdes por qué te estoy matando no dejaré de torturarte Bella, así que yo me apresuraría.

Su rostro sonreía con cinismo, su piel marmolada se extendía con perfección formando una mueca de satisfacción. El dolor era cada vez más fuerte, no podía soportarlo. Las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos ajenas a mis reacciones, mis manos estaban petrificadas en mi estómago. Debía haberme quebrado ya varias costillas.

-¡Mátame!-grité desesperada.

Ella se rió, pateándome unos metros más allá. Las piernas ya casi no las sentía y el dolor era tan penetrante que inmovilizaba mis músculos. Solo podía mover una de mis manos a duras penas. Miré más allá de ella y encontré un pedazo del dije que él me había regalado. Intenté llegar a él y uno de mis dedos sintió un pinchazo agudo.

La mujer volvió a carcajearse, acercándose a mí lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera apreciar sus afilados colmillos. A pesar del dolor, mi mente funcionó a la perfección. Vacilé. Nunca había creído en historias de vampiros, y no estaba muy segura de que los mitos fueran a ser ciertos. Pero no perdía nada en intentarlo. Atraje el dije hacia mi mano, dejándolo en la palma.

Y apreté, esperando a que pudiera ver sangre.

"_¡No! ¡Detente Bella!"_

Una voz aterciopelada gruñó en mi mente, atravesando cada parte de mi cuerpo, brindándome una descarga eléctrica.

Y allí lo recordé.

Recordé todo aquello que había olvidado, como si mi mente estuviera haciendo un recorrido rápido de una película.

Recordé a Jacob y a la manada de lobos de la Push.

Recordé a los Cullen y su forma de ser, a James, a Laurent y a Victoria.

Y sobre todo, lo recordé a él, a _Edward._

**

* * *

  
**

_Notas de autor:_ ¿Qué les parece? Hice el prefacio mucho más largo que lo que suele escribirse, porque no me gusta subir capítulos de dos o tres renglones. ¿Sigo el fanfiction? Yo creo que podría tener futuro. ¿Qué opinan? Dejen sus reviews y háganmelo saber.


End file.
